The line of Clovis
The Line of Clovis ''' * Clovis I Auel Vist * Clovis II Morzan(Retired) * Clovis III Rollins (Retired) * Clovis IV James Von Kazakov (Retired) * Clovis V Ian Von Kazakov (Head) * Clovis VI Frederick Wolkig (Retired) Whereas not as remarkable as The Line of Auel, The Line of Clovis is arguably the closest the community will get to another great line. Both were started by Auel Visit and both hold a paramilitary unit attached to the line. For the line of Auel this is the Sentinels, the line of Clovis holds their Warrant Officers. '''The First Clovis * The first Clovis was, of course, Auel Vist. Using an alternate account under the alias Clovis to avoid getting detected by his rivals and the administration, Auel used this name to begin another state. This would be the first time the State was ever run by a name outside of Auel. The Second Clovis * The line of Clovis went from being a simple name to a full-fledged line, when Auel Visit gave the name to Morzan, with the famous remark, "You should start calling yourself Clovis now." This is the second greatest name that Auel had ever given anyone, and the only line he would ever create that is not directly run by him. The Third Clovis * The exact year of when Rollins was given the name of Clovis III is unverified, however, it is believed to be in late 2014. Rollins was made a Clovis due to his incredible loyalty to Morzan and Auel, both signify a true Clovis. Rollins became the third Clovis, and although he rarely used the name, he remained incredibly loyal and efficient. The Fourth Clovis * The Fourth Clovis is James Von Kazakov. During the summer of 2017, James requested the title of Clovis due to his continued loyalty to Morzan and Auel, he was granted the request and there James and Morzan created The Vadim Stratocracy. James always was a secretive person but always seemed to exceed expectations and always stayed Loyal to Morzan and Auel. The Fifth Clovis * Over the years Morzan continued to look for potential in those that were overlooked by most officers of the time. Amongst these was Ian von Kazakov, one of the new generation of members in the community. Ian caught Morzan's eye while in The Royal Army, a military lead by Tzu (Savus). Ian impressed Morzan by exhibiting loyalty, intellect, and humility. Knowing that Ian was a rare breed in this new generation he was given the name Clovis V, and is currently the last Clovis. He has decided to reform the lineage as of 1.14.19. Warrant Officers The Warrant Officers are a specialized paramilitary task force devoted to the line of Clovis. Much like the sentinels, their ranks remain heavily secretive and incredibly exclusive. They are expected to follow any Clovis' orders to the letter, without complaint or hesitation. Requirements In order to be inducted into The Line of Clovis each member must meet and or exceed the following requirements: Loyalty Every Clovis must be loyal to both the name and the head of The Line of Clovis. Anyone who has a history of betrayal, treason, or desertion will not be eligible for becoming a Clovis. Leadership Being a Clovis means that you are one of the best leaders in the community, able to create and manage entire militaries, guilds, and its members. In order to be considered, you must have proven your leadership capabilities, or have shown potential to be a great leader. Innovation One of the key differences between a Clovis and a generic military leader is innovation. All Clovis' are masters of creating new systems and ideas to assist with their military, and the community as a whole. A Clovis will never settle for the basic overused system for militaries, and will instead try to innovate on that and improve it. They create new ideas that impact the communities for eras. This is a key factor in being chosen as a Clovis. Maturity/Professionalism A Clovis is expected to be a professional and mature leader. Being a Clovis does not prohibit you from having fun or messing around. However a Clovis is expected to be professional and mature. Being Professional and Mature is a necessity to succeed as a leader. Disqualifying Behaviors: '' * Ignorance * Vanity * Conduct unbecoming of an officer '''The Elder of The Line of Clovis' The Elder of the Line of Clovis, more commonly referred to as "The Head," or "The Elder," . is the most senior Clovis and is in charge of The Line of Clovis. The Elder is most commonly picked by the previous elder before they leave. If the elder should leave without appointing a successor, the job falls to the most senior Clovis in the line. Elders: * Auel Clovis Morzan - (Retired) * Clovis James Kazakov - (Retired) * Clovis Ian Kazakov - (Head) Category:Families